Vanellope's New Life 4
by fanfic trap
Summary: New Couples, New Romance, New love.
1. Agnes and Tweek

Chapter 1: Agnes and Tweek

Agnes was at a convenient store, buying a bottle of grape soda. After she brought it, she walked out of the store as she opens the soda and drinks it.

She was walking down the sidewalk when all of a sudden, she heard a huge splash in a alley. She hid behind a corner of the alley and she sees a boy named She hid behind the corner of the alley and sees a boy named Tweek Tweak and a few other guys.

"Hey!" said Tweek to the guys. "That's my good shoe. What the fuck, man?"

"Why you all alone, Tweek?" said one of the guys. "You lost and homeless?"

"Cheeky is what you are" said Tweek as he pointed a finger at them. "And it's going down"

Agnes thought that was funny, until the madness happened.

"You callin' me 'Cheeky', boy?" said one of the guys as he pushed Tweek on the ground.

The gang of boys started beating up Tweek. Agnes can see the beating. She felt bad for Tweek so she puts on the smiley mask from the 2012 horror film Smiley and a chainsaw. She turns on the chainsaw. The gang of boys heard the chainsaw and they see Agnes trying to kill them. The gang of boys made a run for it and left.

Agnes sees Tweek on the ground and Tweek backed up as he saw Agnes, still wearing the Smiley mask. She picks up Tweek from the floor and takes off her mask in front of Tweek.

"You okay?" said Agnes

"Yeah" said Tweek before he looked at Agnes. "Wait a second, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Well, I'm Agnes and-"

Agnes was cut-off by Tweek.

"Oh yeah, I remember you" Tweek said. "From your birthday party and that fat fairy princess"

"Yep" Agnes answered. So, your named is Tweek?"

"Yeah" Tweek replied

"So . . . wanna hang out?" said Agnes

"Yeah" said Tweek. "I got nothing else better to do. We can go to Wendy's"

"I love Wendy's" Agnes replied

"Then, let's go" said Tweek before he and Agnes left in the alley.

_**("I don't know and don't care how many minutes" minutes later)**_

Agnes and Tweek were sitting at the roof of Tweek's apartment building, looking at the view of Brooklyn and New York and eating their Crispy Chicken Sandwich, 10-piece chicken nuggets, Crispy chicken Caesar wrap, and drinking their orange soda.

"Wow" said Agnes. "I never thought Brooklyn and Manhattan was so . . . beautiful"

"I know" said Tweek. "And sexy like you"

"Ooh, you think I'm sexy?" said Agnes in a flirty tone and was in a sexy position

"More than ever" said Tweek

As they looked into each other's eyes, they both pressed their lips to each other and they started to make out. After twenty seconds, their lips parted away.

"I love you" said Tweek as he placed his thumb on Agnes's lower lip.

"I love you too" said Agnes

Then, they both started to make out again.


	2. Fanfic trap's Video Game House

Chapter 2: Fanfic trap's Video Game House

Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 were walking to Fanfic trap's house with Shinigamilover2's girlfriend, Ginger Fitzgerald, and Fanfic trap's girlfriend, Brigitte Fitzgerald.

They arrived at Fanfic trap's house and went inside. They see a bunch of video game systems, accessories, etc.

"Nice place you got here" Brigitte answered

"Yeah" Fanfic trap replied. "Over there, in the living room. I've got an Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One. Those six consoles are connected to the Sharp 90-inch HDTV. As you may know, this TV has two composite inputs and that it's impossible for six game consoles to be plugged into the TV. So I got two three-way RCA AV splitters"

"What about portable games?" Shinigamilover2 asked

"I have them right here" Fanfic answered as he showed his handheld game belt with handheld game cases on it. "I've got the Gameboy Advance SP, Nintendo DSi, 3DS, and PSP"

"I remenbered something that I mention about the DSi" said Ginger. "If the DSi can take pictures, why won't it record video?"

"Yeah" said Shinigamilover2. "I was thinking the same thing"

"I even have more game systems and accessories in the basement but those are from the past" said Fanfic trap

* * *

The four went down to the basement and they see a bunch of NES, Atari, Sega, etc games.

"Whoa" said Brigitte. "A bunch of NES games. My favorite"

"I always wonder this" said Shinigamilover2. "What was the very first video game console ever made?"

"The very first video game console is the Magnavox Odyssey, which was made and released in 1972" said Fanfic trap before he showed them the stuff. "These are what came in the Odyssey. Chips, Scoreboards, Game Cards, and the overlays"

"Oh, I get it" said Brigitte. "These overlays are like the games"

"Correct" said Fanfic trap

"You know what I notice" said Ginger. "The Odyssey is a little bit like Pong"

"Yeah" said Fanfic trap. "I got a bunch of Pong consoles"

"So . . . what's in the bag?" Shinigamilover2 asked as he notice Fanfic trap was holding a plastic bag.

"Oh, it's Call of Duty: Ghosts on the Xbox One" Fanfic trap replied

"Let's go play it!" said Brigitte

The four left the basement to play Call of Duty: Ghosts.


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3: The Dance

Ginger and Brigitte were in their house and they were helping Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes for a big dance. They were dressing up and putting on make up. They were switching dresses and giggling at the same time.

_**(At Tweek's Apartment)**_

Kyle, Tate, Sulley, Craig, Tweek, Fanfic trap, and Shinigamilover2 were putting on tuxedos for the dance. Fanfic trap looks at himself in the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my God" said Fanfic trap

"What's wrong, dude?" said Kyle

"I'm a MIB" Fanfic trap. "I gotta save the world now! Kyle, the Decepticons are back!". Fanfic trap ran out the room as he said. "Save the fucking children!"

The other boys were confused about Fanfic trap until Fanfic trap saw their reaction.

"Gotcha" said Fanfic trap

The boys started to laugh.

_**(6:30 PM)**_

The boys arrived at the dance with their girlfriends. The dance was taking place in a school gymnasium. They all went inside the gymnasium and everyone was dancing. Kyle and Vanellope spotted their friends from the past, Bobby, Amy, Rodney, Susie, Tyler, Ashley, Ryan, Shelby, Dylan, and Carly.

They went to them to go say "what up" as the others went to the dance floor.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

It was slow-dancing time and everyone was slow-dancing with their dates. Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes had their heads lying on their dates' shoulder.

Fanfic trap and Brigitte were sitting by the stage and they were looking at a glowing, green, glass card with lines moving by itself. They were trying to figure out what the glass card is use for. As they looked in front of the people, they see huge different triangles that are see through and they can here various sound frequencies.

As they were looking around, Fanfic trap wad looking at a plastic cup and Brigitte was looking at another plastic cup. As they were looking at the cups, the cups disappeared and they saw the cups falling on Fanfic trap's head. They both realized that can now teleport objects, telekinetically.

"Okay, Brigitte" said Fanfic trap. "Do you think- ever since we found that box and those objects in the box, we're having-"

"Superpowers" said Brigitte

"I was gonna say telekinesis" said Fanfic trap

"Oh, telekinesis is the best" said Brigitte. "Just one question. What with your handheld game belt?"

Fanfic trap looks at his handheld game belt with cases of the Gameboy Advance SP, DSi, 3DS, and PSP.

"In case I get bored" Fanfic trap answered

"That's what I do" said Brigitte. "I only bring my DSi and for games, I got Mariokart and New Super Mario Bros". Brigitte took out her pink DSi and Fanfic trap took out his black DSi and they both started to play Mariokart.

_**(1 hour later)**_

Everyone started to dance to More by Usher. Everyone was having a good time but few people started to leave, just to have sex.

"Hey, we should get outta here" said Kyle to Vanellope

"It's about time" said Vanellope

Kyle and Vanellope left the dance and so did Craig, Edith, Carrie, and Sulley.

* * *

Tate and Margo were making out like crazy, behind Tate's apartment.

"Get in there and get ready, Baby" said Margo before she pushed Tate in his apartment and Margo went in to have their fun.

* * *

Kyle and Vanellope burst in Vanellope's apartment and into the bedroom as Kyle was carrying Vanellope and they were still making out like crazy. Vanellope was thrown on the bed and Kyle went over her to make out with again.

* * *

At Fanfic trap's house, Fanfic trap and Brigitte were Ikarri Warriors on the Nintendo Entertainment System in the basement. They were at the end of level three of the game.

In the game, their game characters are shooting at a dead-looking guy who's sitting behind a desk. The guy was gone and they started to bomb the floor with their grenades to find a staircase. They finally found the staircase and when they went down, they were in Level four, which is the last level of the game.

* * *

Kyle flopped on the bed, right next to Vanellope. They were both under the sheets and they were catching their breaths.

"Wow" said Vanellope as she had her neck wrapped around by Kyle's arm. "That felt so awesome" she said as she placed her head on Kyle's chest and circling around Kyle's chest with her finger. "This has gotta be the best night ever"

Then, Kyle leaned his head down her face and they started to kiss.


	4. Foursome Sex

Chapter 4: Foursome Sex

Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 were in the living room of Shinigamilover2's place and they were making out with their girlfriends. They all began to take off all of their clothes as the radio was automatically turned on and started playing Zombie by Natalia Kills.

Just as they were all kissing, Shinigamilover2 threw a condom at Fanfic trap's face and Shinigamilover2 had one on.

The boys had their condoms on and their girlfriends got on their hands and knees on the floor and the boys began to fuck them hard and deep. The girls began to moan sexually and seductively as they rub their pussies. The boys began spanking their girlfriends hard as they continued to fuck them. After two minutes, the boys pulled out of their girlfriends.

They all got to the couch. Fanfic trap sat on the couch and Brigitte was on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position. Ginger lied down on the couch and Shinigamilover2 was standing in front of her. The boys began to fuck their girlfriends. Fanfic trap was massaging Brigitte's ass and Shigamilover2 was playing with Ginger's tits.

The two boys can fell their climax reaching up. So after two minutes, they released their semen inside of their girlfriends as they moaned. As they were done the boys starts to make out with their girlfriends.


	5. Agnes and Tweek's First Sex

Chapter 5: Agnes and Tweek's First Sex

In Tweek's apartment, Tweek and Agnes were making out on Tweek's bed. Tweek was on top of Agnes. They began to deepened the kiss and after ten seconds, Tweek broke the kiss and starts leaving trails of kisses on the right side of Agnes' neck.

After the kissing, they began to take off all of their clothes until they were both fully naked. Once they were fully naked, Agnes threw a condom at Tweek's face.

"Hey" said Tweek

"You asked for it" said Agnes

Tweek puts on the condom as he was making out with Agnes again. And as they were making out, Tweek begins to finger her pussy. Then, he went down and starts licking her pussy. Agnes moans sexually and seductively and then moans in a medium-level.

After two minutes, Tweek stopped. Agnes got on her hands and knees and Tweek got on his knees. He rams his hard boner inside Agnes' pussy. Tweek begins to fuck her very hard and deep and Agnes was moaning a little.

"Oh yeah!" Agnes exclaimed as Tweek was moving his hips as he kept on fucking Agnes. "Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah. Give it to me"

After two minutes, Tweek pulled out of Agnes as he moaned.

Tweek lied down on the bed and Agnes was on top in a cowgirl position. Tweek rams his boner inside of Agnes and starts fucking her so hard and deep that Agnes begins to moan.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Agnes exclaimed. "Oh, yes, baby"

After one minute, Tweek released his semen inside of Agnes as Agnes was moving her hips sexually and biting her lower lip softly.

Agnes looks at Tweek sexually and seductively and they both lick each other's tongues without their lips touching.

* * *

**Okay, If that was spicy and sexy for you, I recommend you watch this YouTube video because tonight, the US government allows people a release. Also, I got interested in that video. Here's the link:**

** watch?v=XzFCDqKE4yA**


	6. It's Time

**Have we finally gotten to this long chapter? Is it time for the Sugar Rush racers to learn what has been going on? Yeah. Also, there are Movies and TV shows parodied in this chapter. Here's the list:**

_**Wreck-It Ralph**_

_**We're The Millers**_

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_

_**The Last Mimzy**_

_**Pretty Little Liars**_

_**The Purge**_

_**South Park**_

_**Saw**_

_**Just Go With It**_

_**ICarly**_

_**Kipkay**_

_**Jumper**_

_**Dora the Explorer**_

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Time

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 were going to Litwak's Arcade in Brooklyn.

"Litwak's Arcade" said Shinigamilover2. "Brings back the memories"

They all walked inside and started to play some games. Kyle spotted the racing game, Sugar Rush.

"Hey, Vanell" said Kyle. "How would you like to have your world blown"

Vanellope spotted Sugar Rush.

"Oh yeah" said Vanellope as she puts her gray hoodie. "Sugar Rush brings back the memories"

"Remember the time we named Taffyta 'Lady Gaga Jr.'?" said Kyle

"Yeah" said Vanellope

Then, right behind Kyle and Vanellope was Charlie Bucket, who was dressed as a rapper, all in black and with blings.

"Hey, what up?" said Charlie

"What happened to you?" said Vanellope

"I'm a rapper" Charlie replied

"Remember the time we were rappers, Vanell?" Kyle said

"Oh yeah" said Vanellope. "We all join that rap club"

"Oh, that was the best" said Kyle

"Hey, Vanellope" said Charlie. "Is that you? Over there?"

Kyle and Vanellope glanced at the side of Sugar Rush and they see a picture of Vanellope.

"Holy shit" said Vanellope. "That is me"

"Why do have a picture of yourself?" Kyle said

"I don't know, babe" Vanellope replied. "But I'm gonna find out. Tonight. Bring everyone to the junkyard"

_**(10:46 PM)**_

It was nighttime in Brooklyn and the lights of New York City were bright and lit up.

Charlie, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Tweek, Agnes, Ginger, Shinigamilover2, Fanfic trap, and Brigitte were walking to the junkyard. They arrived at the entrance of the junkyard and they see Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley.

"So why are we here?" Agnes asked

"You all about to witness Sugar Rush" said Vanellope

Everyone got in a old school bus that still runs. Kyle activated his old U.T.M and it open a portal to Sugar Rush. Kyle drove inside the portal and it was gone.

_**(In Sugar Rush)**_

The school bus was parked right next to Diet Cola Mountain. Everyone got out of the bus.

"Okay" said Vanellope. "Sour Bill should be here"

"There he is" said Kyle

They see Sour Bill, sweeping the ground.

"Let me deal with this sour-flavored midget" said Kyle before he walked towards Sour Bill.

The others walked towards Kyle as Kyle was standing in front of Sour Bill and spoke to him.

"Ay, yo. Sour Midget" said Kyle before Sour Bill looked up at Kyle. "Explain, bro. If Vanellope was meant to be part of this game, then why is there a picture of her on the console?"

"Vanellope?" said Sour Bill. "I haven't seen her in years. Who are you?"

Kyle starts to introduce himself to Sour Bill.

"I'm Kyle Witwicky"

"Okay, Kyle" said Sour Bill. "How do you Vanellope?"

Kyle brought Vanellope to him and puts his arm around Vanellope's waist. Sour Bill was surprised of Vanellope appearance and he felt a tingling feeling like he was having a hard boner.

"Vanellope? Is that you?" said Sour Bill

"Hell yep" Vanellope replied

"You look . . . different" said Sour Bill. "And hot"

"Yeah" said Vanellope as she blushed a bit

"So, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sour Bill asked

"Yep" said Vanellope. "Kyle and I make the hottest and cutest couple"** (A/N: Am I right? Please type your review if I'm right)**

"Yeah, you both do look so hot and cute together" said Sour Bill. "So, when did this happen? How long?"

"That doesn't matter" said Kyle. "What matters is that why Vanellope is not part of this game and what's going on in this shitbag of a game"

Kyle picked up Sour Bill from the ground and points a handgun at him. Sour Bill was frightened of the gun.

"Start talking or I'll blow your head off" said Kyle

"Okay, okay, okay" said Sour Bill. "Vanellope, you were a racer, until King Candy hacked your code and he even locked up our memories"

"Hack my code?" said Vanellope. "What the fuck"

"Why is he doing this?" said Kyle

"I don't know" Sour Bill replied. "But I do know this. If Vanellope crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore"

"Where's King Candy?" said Kyle

"I don't know, probably paying the girl racers gold coins for sexual intercourse"

"Damn" said Kyle. "Alright, guys. Let's go". Kyle then sticked Sour Bill to a tree and they all left.

* * *

They all kept running to the castle when all of a sudden, they all hear the sounds of karts rumbling increasing. They hid behind a hill and the sounds stopped.

"Someone, go check" said Vanellope

Carrie and Sulley pushed Vanellope out.

"Fine" said Vanellope

"I'll look with you" said Kyle

Kyle and Vanellope looked right in front of them and there were three racers, sitting on jawbreakers. Not close but they were a hundred yards away. The three racers were Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangboar, and Swizzle Malarkey.

Tweek takes out a megaphone-like listening device and Fanfic trap takes out his Sony FDR-AX100 4K Ultra HD Camcorder. Everyone plugs their headphones in a headphone splitter that is connected to the spy listening device. Fanfic trap plugs in the spy listening device to his 4K camcorder.

"Here, guys" Fanfic trap whispered as he hand them a 15 inch 4K TV. "I'll connect that TV to this camera so you guys can see. But on second thought, I'll use this tripod and hide everything"

Fanfic trap use camouflage on the camcorder and the spy listening device. He sat down on the ground with the others and they were all listening to Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle's conversation.

* * *

"Okay, here's the thing, guys" said Rancis. "I never really-"

"Had sex before" said Gloyd. "What a shocker"

"Kissed a girl before" Rancis replied

"Wait, what?" said Swizzle. "You never?"

"Okay, you know what? Forget it. Forget it" said Rancis as he started to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait" said Gloyd as he stopped Rancis. "You don't have to be too dramatic. But don't worry, we've haven't kiss a girl before too"

"And I always wanted to know what it was like" said Swizzle

"Should we practice?" said Rancis

"I guess so" Gloyd replied

"Well, I'm not kissing guys" said Swizzle. "But, it'll have to do"

"I'll go with you" said Gloyd

Gloyd and Swizzle closed their eyes and leaned forward to each other. As they leaned, their lips touch and they started to kiss for six seconds. Then, they pulled apart.

"That tasted good" said Gloyd

"Rancis, you wanna go?" said Swizzle

"Alright" Rancis said. "I'll do it, but I won't like it"

Rancis got closed to Swizzle and they both started to kiss.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Craig whispered

"I don't know" Edith whispered

As the gang were watching the boys through the screen, they hear a bunch of karts coming by and the sounds of the karts were increasing.

* * *

Rancis and Swizzle stopped kissing and the karts were coming by. There were eight karts that pulled over and it was King Candy, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Minty Zaki.

"What's going here?" said King Candy

"Uh . . . we're not doing what it looks like we were doing" said Rancis

"Really?" said King Candy. "Cause it looks like Gloyd and Swizzle are you teaching you how to kiss"

"Well, yeah, that's what were really doing" said Gloyd

Then, the girl racers walked towards the boys.

"What did you guys learn?" Taffyta asked

"The basics" Swizzle replied. "We have never kissed a girl before"

"You guys haven't?" said Minty

"Well then, show us" said Taffyta

"Really?" said Rancis

"Yeah" Taffyta replied

Taffyta, Snowanna, and Minty started to volunteer with the boys. Taffyta was kissing Swizzle, Snowanna was kissing Gloyd, and Minty was kissing Rancis. This went on for half a minute.

"Not bad" said Minty

"They're not bad either" said Taffyta. "Okay, boys, try this"

Taffyta kissed all of the three boys with her kissing trick. The three boys were surprised at Taffyta's kissing trick.

"Did you guys felt that?" Taffyta said

"Yeah" Rancis replied. "That felt good"

"Boys, show all the girls what you three learned" said Taffyta

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle kissed all of the girls with the trick that Taffyta showed them. Rancis makes out with Adorabeezle and Candlehead, Gloyd makes out with Crumbelina and Snowanna, and Swizzle makes out with Jubileena and Minty.

"Whoa" said Candlehead

"Wait, hold on" said King Candy. "Let me get a picture of the first girl you guys ever kissed"

King Candy took out his digtal camera and took a picture of Rancis kissing Minty, Gloyd kissing Snowanna, and Swizzle kissing Taffyta.

Then, they all started to switch. Rancis was making out with Snowanna, Gloyd was making out Candlehead, and Swizzle was making out with Adorabeezle. And the boys kept on going with the kissing with different girls.

* * *

Behind the hill, the gang was watching the boy racers making out with different girls. Until Kyle realized that Vanellope wasn't there with him.

"Hey, guys" Kyle whispered. "Have any of you seen Vanellope?"

No one knew where Vanellope is.

"And where's Agnes?" Tweek whispered

And no one knew where Agnes is either.

* * *

Agnes was running in Sugar Rush with Vanellope. Agnes was wearing her pink backpack and was holding a pink unicorn.

"Where are we going?" said Vanellope

"We're gonna send this unicorn back to her own time" Agnes replied

Vanellope and Agnes arrived at the Sugar Rush junkyard.

"Here, Vanellope, take this and stand over there" said Agnes as she gave Vanellope a blue generator.

As Vanellope was running to a jawbreaker, Agnes took out dozens of rocks. She threw each of them on the ground and they start spinning and floating in mid-air, to about two inches. The spinning rocks started to create a purple-ish barrier that can go through anything. Agnes walks towards Vanellope and explains everything.

"You can still glitch, right?" said Agnes

"Yeah, so?" said Vanellope

"You're gonna use your glitching abilities to turn on the generator and you're gonna aim it right there"

After Agnes explained everything, Agnes took the unicorn she was holding. She had do send it back quick because the unicorn is an artifical life unicorn that is made of nanotechnology and made by Intel and it was dying and it was the last one to be in the past.

Agnes took one more look at the unicorn and place it inside the barrier, making the unicorn turn into lots and lots of pieces, including Agnes's hands. Agnes took her hands out and told Vanellope to turn on the generator.

Vanellope started to glitch and the glitching pixlexia went through her hands and fingers and to the generator, making it to turn on. The generator started to shake as it was turning orange and Vanellope and the generator were making sound frequencies. After a few seconds, the generator released energy from it, making a dome-like barrier with triangles spinning around as the dome made a really loud sound frequency that can be heard up to thousands miles away.

"_Vanellope, it's us. We're building the bridge. It's for the unicorn to go back to her own time period" _

Kyle, Carrie, Sulley, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Tweek, Charlie, Shinigamilover2, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, and Ginger arrive at the junkyard and see Vanellope holding the generator and Agnes in the dome.

Agnes puts her hand inside the purple barrier and stoked the unicorn. She tells the unicorn good-bye but when she strokes it, her whole hand got stuck inside the purple barrier as the loud sound coming from the dome and the generator was increasing.

"Vanellope!" Agnes said. "Help". The purple barrier was rising up half-slowly with Agnes's feet rising off the ground. "Get me down! Help!"

"Vanellope, turn it off!" said Tweek as he ran to the dome

* * *

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle were still kissing with the girls. This time, Rancis was making out with Taffyta, Gloyd was making out with Minty, and Swizzle was making out with Snowanna. They were kissing them sexually and steamy.

King Candy and Candlehead heard a loud noise from the distance of where they are. The others racers heard it too. So they got to their karts and drove to where the sound is coming from.

* * *

"Vanellope, put it down!" said Brigitte

Fanfic trap placed his hand on the spinning dome but it pushed his hand back, half-painfully.

"Don't touch it" said Fanfic trap

King Candy and the racers arrived at the junkyard and they got out of their karts.

"Whoa!" Rancis exclaimed

"What is that?!" said Taffyta

"Hey, there's a girl stuck in there!" said Candlehead

"Get her out!" Minty exclaimed

All of the racers, besides King Candy, ran to the dome but the dome stopped them.

"Agnes!" Tweek cried out. "Why is it doing this?! You gotta let her down!"

As the sound from the dome and the generator was increase very high and fast, Vanellope can see that the bottom of the dome was off the ground.

"Kyle!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Go under the dome!"

"What?!" Kyle shouted

"Go under the dome!"

Kyle sees the bottom of the dome and he crawls under it. Tate, Carrie, Charlie, Shinigamilover2, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, Tweek, and Sulley also went under the dome and they were all inside as the sounds were still increasing much higher and faster. Tweek jumps up to grabs Agnes's feet. Then, Kyle grabs Tweek, Tate grabs Kyle, Charlie grabs Tate, Carrie grabs Charlie, Brigitte grabs Carrie, Ginger grabs Brigitte, Fanfic grabs Brigitte's right leg, Shinigamilover2 grabs Brigitte's left leg, and Sulley grabs Fanfic trap's and Shinigamilover2's legs.

They all started to pull down extremely hard, including Agnes. After a few seconds, Agnes's hand was out and they all fell on the ground. The sound of the dome was increasing 900 times high and the sound of the generator that Vanellope is holding was going at an extreme, maximum, 900 times speed as it was shaking. Then, the generator starts to break into trillions of pieces.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk" said Kyle and Vanellope

Everyone saw a colossal portal in the sky and it was sucking the dome and the purple barrier, with the unicorn in it, inside of it. As it was sucked in, the Sri Yantra shape popped out of the sky as it made a frequency sound. Vanellope ran towards the others.

"We did it, Agnes" said Vanellope. "It worked"

Everyone got into a group hug and King Candy and the racers were confused about what just happened as they all looked up in the sky as the Sri Yantra disappeared.

"Can someone start explaining what the haven just happened?" said King Candy

Coming down by the junkyard was Sour Bill with a candy tree branch stuck to his head. Sour Bill stopped by King Candy and started to pant.

"Sour Bill! What happened?" said King Candy

"Your majesty, The Gl-"

Vanellope cut off Sour Bill as she grabs Sour Bill and throws him to about ninety yards away. Vanellope was lucky that King Candy and the racers didn't see her face because she was wearing a navy blue hoodie.

"What's was that about?!" said King Candy to Vanellope. "Hello? Who are you?"

King Candy and the racers walk towards her and King Candy yanks off her hoodie and turns her around. King Candy and the racers were shocked and surprised of who they all saw.

"Did anyone miss me?" said Vanellope

"Oh my lord of the rings" said Taffyta

The girl racers were surprised about Vanellope's appearance. And Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle were drooling and they feel a tingling feeling in their private part place that gave them a boner, now they see how hot and sexy Vanellope is now. Fanfic trap can see the boys drooling and he took out his Sony 4K camcorder and starts recording them.

"Vanellope?" said King Candy. "Is that you?"

"Yep" Vanellope replied

"You . . . changed" said Taffyta, looking all surprised. "A lot"

"It's been a very long time since we've all seen you" said Jubileena. "And you've gotten taller"

"And prettier" said Taffyta

"We haven't seen you all these years" said Candlehead

"Oh, so did everyone miss me?" said Vanellope

"I missed you most of all!" Rancis answered

"No, you don't, I miss her a lot!" Gloyd replied

"I missed Vanellope the whole time and I never stop thinking about her!" Swizzle exclaimed

"I think about her every minute in every day!" said Gloyd. "And I always jerk off to her pretty face!"

"Why, you little!" said Rancis

Then, Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle started to have a physical fight. Fanfic trap got closer to them fighting as he was still video recording them.

"Yo, this is going up on WorldStar" said Fanfic trap. "But mostly . . . YouTube"

"So, where have you been all these years?" King Candy asked

"Brooklyn" Vanellope answered

"Brooklyn?" said Minty. "But how?"

Vanellope walked towards Kyle and Kyle puts his arm around her waist.

"Who's this?" said King Candy

"This is Kyle" Vanellope replied. "My boyfriend"

The racers were shocked about what Vanellope had just said. But mostly the boys, which made them stopped fighting.

"What?!" The boy racers yelled

"Are you kidding me?" said Adorabeezle

"I don't think so" said Snowanna

"Okay, and who are these other kids?" King Candy asked as he pointed at Charlie, Carrie, Sulley, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Tweek, Agnes, Ginger, Shinigamilover2, Fanfic trap, and Brigitte

"They're my friends" Vanellope replied

King Candy turned to Vanellope's friends.

"Can all of you people give me and Vanellope a few minutes alone?" King Candy replied

"Yeah, sure" said Kyle. "I guess"

Kyle and the others left the junkyard but they hid and heard the conversation.

"Okay, Vanellope" King Candy replied. "What else don't we know about you?"

"Well, let's see" said Vanellope as she was thinking. "Me and Kyle, we fought with evil alien robots and we became allies with good alien robots. I didn't tell you all about that. And I haven't told you all that I have my own Facebook. And I haven't told you all that I had sex a bunch of times with Kyle. Cause' when me and Kyle make love, he can give it to me hard and/or soft and gently. And I haven't told you all I got into the hottest and sexiest orgy ever"

"You got into an orgy?" said King Candy

"Yeah" Vanellope replied

"Nice" said Gloyd

"Nice" said Swizzle

"Nice" said Rancis

"Damn, Vanellope, you must be pretty cool" said Taffyta

"But that's not all there is your telling us" said King Candy

"No" Vanellope replied. "I'm also a stripper. In fact, my friends are"

"Wait, you're a stripper?" said Taffyta

"Yeah" Vanellope answered

"Show us" King Candy replied

_**("I don't know and don't care how many minutes there is" minutes later)**_

The girls that were starting to strip were Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Brigitte, and Ginger. The music Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith was played through a radio.

The seven girls walked seductively and sexually to candy cane poles and did their sexy stripper moves and dances. They even started to do some twerking. They were wearing dark blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and sexy lingerie clothes with skirts. They even have their hair down.

Kyle, Sulley, Craig, Tate, Tweek, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap covered the eyes of the girl racers so that they won't see the stripping. Kyle covers Taffya's eyes, Sulley covers Candlehead's eyes, Craig covers Jubileena's eyes, Tate covers Crumbilina's eyes, Tweek covers Snowanna's eyes, Shinigamilover2 covers Minty's eyes, and Fanfic trap covers Adorabeezle's eyes.

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle were drooling as they saw the stripping. They started to get boners again.

After a few minutes, the music stopped and the strippers did a sexual pose.

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle began to applaud and whistle to the strippers.

King Candy walked up to Vanellope as the strippers put their regular clothes on and Kyle, Sulley, Craig, Tate, Tweek, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap uncovered the girl racers' eyes.

"Aren't you way too young to do that?!" said King Candy to Vanellope

"I'm fucking older now!" Vanellope exclaimed. "You gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah" King Candy replied. "I got a big problem! You're a glitch and you'll always will and you're staying here in Sugar Rush! So say adios to your friends"

King Candy pulled out an AK-47 and points it at Kyle. But Carrie used her telekinetic powers to swipe the gun away and give it to Vanellope. Vanellope starts shooting King Candy but King Candy made a run for it. He called Wynchel and Duncan to deal with the situation.

Wynchel, Duncan, and the C.L.A.W team arrived. But Kyle, Vanellope, and their friends starts shooting at them with their guns. After that, the girl racers started to tackle Vanellope and the boy racers started to tackle Kyle.

King Candy tried to make a run for it but there were stopped by two wolves, which were Ginger and Brigitte. The wolves started to attack and maul King Candy to his death.

Charlie, Carrie, Sulley, Craig, Edith, Margo, Tate, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap starts beating up the racers with baseball bats made out of candy canes. They were beating them till they were unconscious. Once they were all unconscious, everyone dropped their bats on the ground. Kyle and Vanellope got up from the ground and looked at the racers.

"That was just like The Purge" said Vanellope

"So, now what?" said Carrie

"Wanna go inside the castle?" said Kyle

"Yeah" said Vanellope

_**(A half hour later)**_

Everyone was looking and going around random places in the castle. They entered in King Candy's bedroom.

"Oh god" said Craig. "It smells like someone had sex in here. I like it"

"Same here" said Fanfic trap

"That's because someone did had sex in here" said Kyle

"How do you know?" said Sulley

"Because when me and Vanellope were ten, we decided to spy on King Candy and the racers because we heard that they were doing something and we caught them having sexual intercourse. We even got it on full video"

"That is disturbing" said Shinigamilover2

Everyone left the room and Vanellope spotted the code room.

"Hey, guys" Vanellope answered. "We haven't checked out this room"

Everyone entered a small hall to the code room. On the door, an NES controller was a password to get in.

"Damn it!" said Kyle. "It's a fucking cheat code"

"I got it" said Charlie

Charlie pulled out a handgun and shoots the NES controller, which opens the door. Everyone got in and was levitating. They see a bunch of codes in the room and Kyle spotted a code in the cornor. Kyle flew towards it and it was Vanellope's code.

"Yo, Vanellope, come here" Kyle replied

Vanellope flew towards Kyle. "What's up?" she said

"Look at this" Kyle said as he showed Vanellope's code

"My code" said Vanellope

Kyle and Vanellope flew to the others.

"Look at this" said Vanellope, showing everyone her code box.

"Holy shit" said Carrie. "That's you"

"Who knows how to soldered?" said Vanellope

"I do" Fanfic trap as he took out a soldering kit

"Isn't that Kipkay's soldering kit?" Agnes asked

"Was before I took it" Fanfic trap replied

Fanfic trap flew to 900 inch code box that said "KING CANDY". The boys began to rip it off and Kyle and Tate were holding on to the wires. Fanfic trap to soldered the wires to Vanellope's code box. Once her code box was fixed, a series of white sparkle started to roam around Vanellope's body. Then, she started to wear a pink princess dress and all of the memories were back and the game reset everything except for Vanellope's age. She still in the same age as Kyle.

* * *

They all walk outside of the castle and outside of the castle was the racers, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, and the C.L.A.W team. They all had their memories back and the racers and Sour Bill were looking at Vanellope in confusion.

"Now I remember" said Sour Bill as he and Kyle walks towards Vanellope. "All hail, the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope"

"Dammmmmmn" said Kyle, Sulley, Tate, Craig, Tweek, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap

The racers gasped in shock, now they remember who Vanellope really is.

"I remember now, she's our princess" said Taffyta

"Oh shit, that is correcto" said Candlehead

"We are so sorry about the way we all treated you" said Taffyta

"Yeah, those were, uh, jokes" said Rancis

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" said Candlehead

"Shut up, shut up" Vanellope replied. "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be . . . executed"

The racers couldn't believe what Vanellope had said. They began to beg for mercy and got on their knees as they cry.

Fanfic trap, Brigitte, and Ginger were enjoying this because they think that the execution is gonna be like The Purge and Fanfic trap was video recording through his Sony 4K camcorder.

"I'm just messing with all of ya" said Vanellope. "Stop crying, Lady Gaga Jr."

"I'm trying" said Taffyta. "It won't stop"

"So, this is the really you" said Kyle as Vanellope turned around to face him and their friends. "You're a princess"

"Come on, Kyle, what are ya, nuts?" said Vanellope. "Come on. "This isn't me". Vanellope glitched out of the princess dress and back to her gray hooded sweater and tight jeans. "This is me. And look, the code may say I'm a princess but I have a superpower that I can go anywhere. And let me tell you about it so far. Coffee in Paris, surfed the Maldives, took a little nap on Kilimanjaro. Oh, yeah, I got digits from this Polish chick in Rio. And then I jumped back for the final quarter of the N.B.A. finals, courtside of course. And that was all before lunch. I could go on, but all I'm saying is, I'm standing on top of the world"

"Wait" said Fanfic trap. "Did you just quote Hayden Christensen as David Rice from the 2008 film Jumper?"

"I love that movie" said Vanellope

"That movie was awesome" said Kyle

"Pardon me for asking" said Wynchel. "But without a leader, who's gonna lead us"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it ain't me" said Vanellope. "Like before I met Kyle, I promise and vowed myself that I well never, for the rest of my life, forgive all of you! I got new friends who appreciate me for me. So see ya, fuckers!"

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 started running to Diet Cola Mountain. Once they got to Diet Cola Mountain, they got on the school bus. Kyle was driving and went through the portal to Brooklyn, leaving everyone in Sugar Rush in confusion and depression.

* * *

**That was such a long chapter, what was your favorite part in this chapter?**

**(*Please write your favorite part in your review*)**

**I like that too.**


	7. Pissing in Pussy

Chapter 7: Pissing in Pussy

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, and Tweek are chilling at Vanellope's apartment. The boys were secretly watching porn on Kyle's MacBook Pro. They were watching a porn video of a guy raming his dick inside a girl's pussy and taking a piss inside her.

The boys didn't know that there girlfriends are watching the porn video. The girls bend down to their boyfriends and slides their hand down in their sweatpants and in their underwear.

The boys looked down at their pants and they realized it was their girlfriends and that they were watching them watching porn.

"What kind of porn video is that?" Vanellope replied

"A guy pissing in a girl's pussy" Kyle answered

"That's gotta the best sex we could all experience" said Craig

"Yeah" said Edith. "I bet a guy pissing in a girl's pussy feels so good"

The boys turned around and started to make out with their girlfriends. They all began to take off all of their clothes until they were all fully naked. Once they were all naked, they began to get in positions.

Vanellope lies down on the floor and Kyle sat on the floor, right in front of her. Carrie got on her hands and knees on the floor and Sulley was only on his knees on the floor. Craig was sitting on the couch and Edith a reverse cowgirl position. Tate was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and Margo was in a cowgirl position. Agnes was on her knees on the floor and had her arms on the front of the couch and Tweek was behind her.

The boys ramed their boners inside their girlfriends and began to piss inside of them. The girls can feel it and it went from warm to hot. It felt way beyond good for the boys and girls. The girls can feel the splashing of the urine inside of them. It felt like they were getting creampied by there boyfriends and they even moaned sexually and seductively.

After a few minutes, the boys stopped and they began to make out with their girlfriends.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga and Gangnam Style by PSY)**

**Lady Gaga:**_** I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Je veux ton amour **_

_**Et je veux ta revenge **_

_**Je veux ton amour **_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) **_

_**I don't wanna be friends **_

_**Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) **_

**PSY: **_**Oppa Gangnam Style**_

**(Fanfic trap, Shinigamilover2, Ginger, Brigitte, and a few other people dancing)**

**Lady Gaga: **_**I want your love and I want your revenge **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**I want your love and all your lover's revenge **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_** (PSY: **_**Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style**_**)**

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_** (PSY: **_**Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style**_**)**

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

**PSY: **_**Oppa Gangnam Style**_


End file.
